DxD Way to dawn
by cloudfarron
Summary: Minato Marchosias a devil of the dark. He has always been of the dark and never of the light. Will he ever find the path that will take him to the light. OCxHarem and Issei X Harem. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I had a creative mood going on, so I decided to make another OC. Don't worry Im still working on Devil Bringer. Just wanted to show this off and I want you guys to tell me what you think of it.**

* * *

**Character Design:**

**Name:** Minato

**Clan:** Marchosias

**Gender:** Male

**Hair Style:** Cloud Stirfe FF7 Advent Children style,

**Hair Color:** Silver

**Eye Color:** blue (changes to yellow when using the power of darkness)

**Likes:** being alone, prefers to fight his own fights, training, friends, teasing, regretful and sadism

**Height**: 5'9

**Race:** Devil

**Family:** Father: Drake(Devil ) Mother: Jenova(Devil.) (Former Clan Dantalion)

**Age:**18

**Familar:** Keroberos(Shin Megami Tensei version not the dog one)

**Background**: As a child Minato felt neglected from his parents beacause of their business in the clan. At the age of 7 Minato was a prodigy swordsman and became a novice in dark magic. Later he would meet someone he would call his first friend Rias Gremory and His view point of his parents would later change when he was almost about to defeated when he was attacked by a Fallen angel that almost killed him. With the realization his parents actually cared for him, he began to love them for the first time in years. At the age of 13 when he and his friends were fighting a strange devil, they were overpowered until Minato unleashed his darkness power, Takeru afraid of not being able to control his powers, he decided to go journey to the Realm of Darkness to get a better control of his powers. 5 years later he got out of the Realm of Darkness, he now had a better control of his power now and obtained the The Infinity Darkness Dragon Helios. He now wears a blindfold to represent the shame of being in a world of darkness avoiding his friends for so long and since he is of the darkness he doesn't deserve to be with his friends who are the light. For now he observes and helps them whenever he can as a mysterious stranger wearing a blackhooded coat.

**Abilities:** can use various spells, expert swordsman, expert hand to hand combat, tactician, senjutsu- practitioner.

**Clan Inherited A****bilities**: **Dantalion:** **Mako Manipulation:** a form of unique Life energy only used by the Dantalion. It has power equal to the Bael's power of Destruction. **  
**

**Personality:** Lone-wolf, secretive, teasing, protective of friends and the weak, and sadistic.

**Weapons:** Wields various swords , the sword of darkness Soul Eater (Like Riku's Soul Eater from KH 1), Oblivion.

**Body:** Slim muscular.

**Scared Gear:** **Darkus Incarnate**. A slim black gauntlet with a purple jewel on top of the gauntlet, along with silver spikes covering Sacred Gear also allows Minato to use Helio's fire attacks as well when he was once the Infinity Warlord Dragon before he was remodeled.

**Scared Gear Abilities:**

**Darkness:**

Clamour Quasar: Releases a powerful dark purple beam of energy causing more destructive power.

Farbos: a healing ablilty that completly healing all damages.

Warfare: Fires an orb of energy which then breaks into many beams targeting enemies.

**Pyrus :**

General Quasar:Fires a powerful beam of fire.

Maximum Quasar: A more powerful version of the General Quasar.

Void Stream: Creates a vortex of fire in the air once other have made contact, their abilities are disabled.

**(Most of these abilities are based off from Helios's in the Bakugan Anime)**

Other Abilities of the gear:

Retractable energy blade from the top of the gauntlet

Nova Blazer X: this ability increases the power of the Scared Gear and Balance Breaker by 70 %. This ability is dangerous to use casuing massive strain to the user.

**Battle Gear:**Weapons created by Azazel for specifically for Helios and can also be used by Minato via Sacared Gear

Twin Destructor: a back back with twin gatling guns.

Zukinator: A large shaped cannon which can act

**Darkness Incarnate Balance **** Breaker: Warlord Dragon's Phantom/ Warlord Dragon's Inferno**

**Features of the Balance Breaker:**

Equips user with a black slim coat, black and puple shoulder armor, still equipped with the scared gear gauntlet, a black glove covering his other hand, and a mask covering his eyes with a red iris (**similar to Spectra phantom's Mechtanium surge Mask**). For the Balance Breaker when using Helio's flames it has the same appearance as the Warlord Dragon's Phantom only with different colors as it is black and red. The Balance Breaker also includes a round motor like weapon on his back (Infinity Helio's back pack weapon.). True Balance Breaker

Additional Abilites from Balance Breaker:

Ragnork Buster: Opens the chest panel firing a powerful beam.

**Juggaranut Drive:** Equips user in a slim metalic black and purple armor, with a dragon like appearance. Power increases to Half of Helio's true power.

**Form Abilties:**

**Dragon Force:** An alternative use of Juggernaut Drive: gives the users the power equal to the dragon residing in the scared gear. This ability can be used with or without the scared gear in use.

**Dark mode:** a mode obtained from Minato's resolve to protect his friends and his inner darkness. It gives the user an organic black looking suit with dark blue gloves covered tucked over, a black cloth wrapped around the waist like a cape, black boots, and dark blue highlights on the chest. It also has a helmet with a black glass covering the face. (Think of it similar to KH Vanitas's outfit) In Dragon Force mode it gives the suit dragon claws, wings and the helmet turns more dragon like(similar to KH Vanitas's outfit)

**Dragon**:** Helios**(**Based off from Bakugan Anime**) the Infinity Warlord Dragon. He was once the rival of Drago aka Great Red before he obtained that name. The two would fight constantly one another. Helios was always irriated with the amount of power Drago would later obtain to become the Dragon of Dragons, so he decided to go see Azazel, having heared of his artifical Scared Gear research. Helios requested Azazel to redesign his body using that technology making him more powereful enough to fight Drago, (**This design now gives him the Infinity Helios evolution from Bakugan Mechtanium Surge**) which now gave him the title: Infinity Darkus Warlord Dragon because of his new use in darkness. During the battle against his rival, Drago was still stronger than Helios, thinking that Helios would later become a threat he sent him to the Realm of Darkness. In the Realm of Darkness, Helios decicided to turn himself into a Scared Gear hoping it might give him an adavantage if he combines his powers with the host's powers. Since Minato entered the Realm of Darkness, Helios sensed the power the young devil had. Seeing how he fought against the creatures of the dark. Helios decided to appear before him and offered him to take him as his host. Since then Minato trained with Helios learning to control his newfound darkness.

**Hannaya Mask: An ability he obtained as child as a way of teasing/torturing his friends.**

**Harem: **

**Minato's: Rias, Akeno , Koneko, Xenovia, Rossweiss, Ravel Serafall , Ophis, Miya , Karasuba, Serah from FF, Aqua from KH, Ultear.**

**Issei: Asia, Irina, (WIP)**

** Im still working on Devil Bringer, so I might not update this often. Well hope you like this OC I created and please review. Thank You :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well after a long time here's the first chapter of DxD Way to Dawn.**

**Sorry if it took so long, I was so focused on Devil Bringer. **

**Well Hope you all enjoy this :)**

**1st chapter **

* * *

It was early in the morning.

A young boy was sitting against a tree somewhere in the woods of his estate.

"Tch wonder if life will ever get interesting ?" the boy questioned

"Growl."

A white lion with a bone armored tail growled.

"I know, Kerberos. I have to be patience." The young boy said as he petted his familiar.

The boy then summoned a set of chess pieces glowing red.

He thought of wether he should have a peerage at all or not. The Rating Games to him were nothing but an entertainment for the high-class.

The boy sighed as he dispersed the pieces. He then stared at a mountain.

"I'm gonna go train in the mountains. lets go Kerberos. "

His familiar nodded and followed his friend/master.

On his way there were various wild creatures.

There were nothing but blaze imps.

"Sigh, Kerberos leave this to me." he sighed.

His familiar nodded as he stood back.

"Time to deal with the garbage." the boy said as he summoned a demonic winged sword.

The creatures then attacked.

The boy stood there as if he no longer cared about his life being in danger life as he allowed the creatures to attack him.

"How dull." the boy sighed in disappointment.

In an instant the creatures were slashed into various pieces. And the boy didn't seem to have made any movements.

"Burn garbage." the boy said as multiple magic circles appeared on the various body parts of the creatures burning them with purple flames.

After that there was nothing but ash.

"A waste of time. Lets keep going Kerberos."

His familiar nodded as he followed.

On his way a magic circle blinked on his hand.

"Hmph."

The boy dispersed the communication magic circle knowing who it was from.

His familiar gave him a concerning look.

"Don't give me that look Kero."

Kerberos turned away and followed the boy

Later he arrived at the mountain.

He walked into a cave that he would usually go to train.

"Alright time to train now." The boy said as he summoned a parchment.

He then placed the parchment and summoned a human shaped sparring mannequin.

"Now then time to begin." he said as a dark purple energy began to engulf him.

The white mannequin then armed itself with a sword.

"Right then."

The boy then summoned various swords which were now sticking on to the ground.

He picked up a katana with a black sheath.

The training then began.

The boy charged charged and used battoujutsu.

The white being managed to block the incoming strike.

Suddenly the image of the boy disappeared in black smoke.

"Heh."

The boy was now behind the white being readying to strike him behind.

"Looks like my dark after image is improving slightly." thought the boy.

He then managed to land a blow at the white being.

The white being countered by turning his body and flipped its sword in a back hand grip and tried to hit him with the back hilt of his sword.

"Damn."

The boy managed to block the attack but he got hit by the follow up attack by the mannequin's punch.

"Tch."

The boy spat blood as their was a slight bruise on his lip.

"It seems I have to go a little higher now." mused the boy as his demonic power increased more.

His eyes than changed to a yellowish orange that made him look sinister.

"Now then."

His katana was now ignited with a dark purple energy by the blade.

"Now come."

The white mannequin's attack.

The boy with one wave of his sword fired a crescent wave of energy at the mannequin.

The mannequin blocked the attack with its sword but the attack broke the sword.

"Looks like I'm improving with my demonic energy manipulation." Minatomused.

The mannequin regenerated the damage it received.

"Alright time now enough." Minato said as the white mannequins dispersed.

He then sat in a meditative state.

"Now to work on senjutsu."

The boy was now in a meditative state.

He was learning how to control the flow of his life energy aka chakara.

It was beginning to become difficult since his demonic energy is constantly flowing, making it hard for him to focus mainly on his life energy.

"Dammit almost there..."

Then the flow of his life energy began to flow smoothly through his entire body.

"Alright I got it flowing... Just need to see how long can it last. Man the physiology between a Youkai and Devil is so different."

His chakara flowing through his body was constantly flowing smoothly for a good amount of time. But...

"GAH."

His life energy didn't stay in flow as it suddenly went wild and attacked his body.

His familar then went to his side with a look of concern.

"It's alright Keroberos." The boy assured as he stood up.

"Damn whats wrong with me am I too tense ? If it is, why do I feel like im conflicted ?" he asked himself.

"Minato-sama." said voice.

The boy named Minato then turned around and saw the person coming.

The person was wearing a maid uniform, a young woman with brown hair, and brown eyes.

"What is it Azumi-san ? " Minato asked in a bored tone.

Azumi Oshitari, known as the head maid of the Marchosias Clan, aka Queen Bee a title she earned from participating in Rating Games, and Lady Queen Bee Maid.

"You know your mother has sent you a communications circle ?" she said in a lecturing tone.

"I did and I ignored it what's the significance ?" he asked in a disinterested tone.

The maid walked up to him and bonked him on the head with a rubber mallet.

"Itaii !" yelled the boy holding his head.

"That was for being a smart mouth." smirked the maid.

"Whatever."

The maid then helped the boy up to his feet.

She then noticed the dirt on his clothes.

"Were you practicing Senjutsu again ?

"Yes."

"Sigh, you know there is a way to settle the unrest in you heart."

"What is ?"

"Closure."

"I'll pass on that."

"C'mon at least be nice to your parents at least."

"Whats the benefit ?"

"Allowance ?"

"I help you and the others with housework and get pay little and I save them up."

"Love ?"

"I have you and the others and I view you all as my family."

"Yeah your my bratty brother." Azumi said ruffling his hair.

"Hey !"

"You know I don't know how is it that you can still maintain this spiky do. Even though I bathed you when you were a toddler."

"Maybe I'm special." grinned Minato.

"Yeah right." giggled Azumi as she dusted the dirt of his clothes.

"So what does she need ?" Minato said in an irate tone.

"Your mother wants to see you is all."

"Tch can't she just spy on me via surveillance ball ?"

"Wouldn't that make her a peeping tom on you ?"giggled Azumi.

"...Good point *shiver*"

"Well than training time is over. Time to go now." Azumi said dragging Minato by the back of his shirt.

"Hey be gentle baka."

"What was that Brat-sama." Azumi growled

"Baka. Do I need to spell it out ?" Minato said innocently.

"Thats it im gonna..."

Before she was gonna do anything he was already gone.

"What the ? Kero where did he go ?" Azumi asked the Familiar.

Keroberos pointed with his paw down the mountain.

Azumi looked to see Minato falling down from the mountain while he had a small knife he used to gain traction.

"That brat.." Azumi said seeing the reckless act of the young devil.

"See you down at the bottom Azu Baka !" Minato smirked.

"YOU !"

Keroberos then returned back to where other familiars go when they're on stand by.

**Marchosias Mansion.**

Minato arrived at the back of the mansion.

He then sensed a high demonic energy coming towards him.

"Might as well face the music."

In an instant he was caught off guard as a he was hugged.

"Guh."

"About time you're home Min-kun." said the woman.

"Let go of me." Minato said irritated as he slipped out of the hug.

"Aw why are you so grumpy all the time Min kun" the woman asked.

The woman had long silver hair, wore a black dress, and a sapphire robe with a hood over it.

"So what do you want ?" he asked in an irate voice hoping to get back to his other businesses.

"Mou~ Min-kun is so mean and serious."

"Can you try to act mature at least not act like child !"

Then she put her hand on his cheeks and stroke them.

Minato blushed.

"Kawaii." his mother said teasingly.

"Grr"

She then stopped.

"Alright sorry enough teasing. Oh I just scheduled a visit to the Gremorys."

"And what does that have to do with me ?" Minato asked in a uncaring manner.

"Well they have a girl who is the same age as you. So I thought you might be interested."

"Pass." he said bluntly.

"EHH !?"

"Why should I go somewhere with you ?"

"Becuase I'm your mother."

"Oh and when did you suddenly start saying that huh."

"Min-kun I know your feeling like your alone all the time but…"

"ou know I really don't care what you or my so called dad say. I just don't care" Minato said heading back into the manor.

"Geez when is this stage of his ever gonna end."

"Can't blame him for acting like this." Azumi said."

"Azumi ?"

"You know you and Drake-sama are busy with clan matters so much, it made him feel like his parents rather work then spend time with him."

"I know but if it wasn't for that Old-Satan faction and Khaos Brigade it wouldn't happened."

"Just give it some time evenually he'll forgive you." Azumi assured.

"Man the nerve of that woman. Thinking she can suddenly act all motherly to me after side tracking me for work." Minato said irritated.

Minato was in his room, reading through some books."Corridor of Darkness hmm I might learn that trick after Im done mastering the current dark spells I have now."

"Minato-sama."

Minato closed his book and turned to see a tall man wearing a butler uniform, he had yellow eyes, short blond hair, and has a beard and a mustache.

This was Hyumu Hellsing the strongest servant of the Marchocias Clan, the personal servant of his parents and is said to be one of the Top Ten Strongest Beings in the World.

"Hyumu-san what is it ?"

"Its time for your studies."

Minato put the book back into the shelf.

"Alright." Minato said obediently without a rebellious tone.

"Still practing Dark Magic hmm."

"Its the only magic I'm more adapted to plus I already learned other elements as well."

"Still don't try to dabble to much into it." Hyumu advised in a stern tone.

"I know Im just learning on the common spells." Minato said un intimidated. as they headed to the study room.

During his studies he would be taught the usual: etiquette, history, clan knowledge, math, and etc.

When Minato studies he would fall asleep because of how boring it was. Hyumu on the other hand would radiate his aura,causing him to wake up.

Because of that his homework would be tripled.

After about two hours, Minato was finished with his studies.

Now it was training.

Minato was wearing a dark blue shirt black track paints, and black fingerless gloves.

Hyumu was still wearing his butler uniform.

"Are you ready ?" Hyumu asks.

Minato nodded as he got into stance.

Now it was his hand to hand combat training.

Minato charged at him and launched a roundhouse kick.

Hyumu blocked with one hand.

"It seems you've improved slightly in speed and execution in techniques. But to me you're."

"Im nothing but a baby I know."

Minato backed away.

During training it's just basically Hyumu measuring the progress and growth of Minato's abilities. Minato knowing that he could never match up to him, so he doesn't the intentions of beating him, just sparring.

"Now then come at me all out." advised Hyumu.

"Tch fine."

Minato then began to emanate a huge aura of demonic energy. To Hyumu, Minato's demonic energy measures up to between a Middle and High-class devils.

"Is that all you have ?"

"Actually I have an extra reserve of demonic energy that'll be used for something else."

"Hm does it have anything to do with the power of darkness ?"

"Yes." Minato answers.

"Well then come." Hyumu motions him.

In an instant Minato disappeared.

Hyumu moves his arm to the right side blocking Minato's attack.

Minato tried to attack Hyumu with a punch covered with a magic circle.

"Hm if you were to use a technique like that I would advised you to use that once your punch makes contact, making and added impact."

"Tch as usual as when I make a new technique, you always seem to find a way to make it effective."

Hyumu moved his arm pushing Minato away with great strength despite the small movement of his arm.

Minato body got slammed to the wall.

"Now then shall we continue." Hyumu said cracking his knuckles.

So for the next one hour Minato had to endure his hellish training.

"Dam at least Im making slight progress. But if I were able to use Senjutsu my fighting style would somewhat improve." Minato said to himself, now out of his trainign outfit, wearinga black longsleeve shirt and jeans.

"Minato-sama."

Minato turned around to see a butler, he had gray hair, gray mustache, and glasses.

"What is it Claudio-san ?"

"Would you mind please giving this money to the tailor at the Market District ? Right now I have other errands to do." Claudio asks giving him an envelope.

Minato took it.

"Sure I don't mind doing it at all." Minato answered as he headed of

**Market District**

"Geez how much money does Claudio-san need to give to Oba-san ?" Minato questioned feeling how thick the envelope was.

As he entered.

"Oh Minato-kun you're here."

"Hello oba-san." Minato greeted to the woman around her thirties.

"Doing errands for the servants ?"

Minato nodded.

"Your such a kind boy unlike those other young heirs I swear Im getting headaches from hearing their whining voices to their servants."

"I see." Minato said as he handed the money to the tailor.

"Ah thank you Minato-kun." the Tailor said as she took the envelope. When she opened there was card folded up inside. The Talor opened the card and read it.

"Tch damn that idiotic Claud."

"Another note saying you should a couple of kg to your body and it would fit his proportions ?"

"What else ?" She sighed.

"Well its your fault for being in his radar."

"For a seven year-old you're being too much of a smart mouth."

"Meh, Im just being cocky."

Minato looked around the store to see if anything new came in.

Then he saw something that caught his eyes.

It was a full-length black coat with a hood and a waist-high slit going up the back. It has a large silver zipper that fastens at the top and zips down, silver drawstrings for the hood decorated with a large silver bead hanging from the end, and a silver chain ornament adorned with four large cylindrical silver beads that fastens to a loop on either side of the collarbone region.

"Wow." Minato said in amazement admiring the coat.

"Oh you like that coat ?"

"Yes." Minato answered with a slight gleam of awe in his eyes

"Well you're lucky this our newest product."

"How much ?" Minato asked eagerly.

The tailor seeing the eagerness in his eyes smiled.

"Hm since you've been a regular for my store and you aren't one of those whining spoiled high-class brats. I'll give you a discount."

"How is the price for this coat ?"

"About nine hundred."

"Whats special about ?"

"Well the fabric is has good quality in leather, able to endure magic attacks, hides the user's presence if the user wishes to."

"Okay but why is the price high."

"Well its unique from all other clothes."

"I see so how much can you give me for a discount."

"How about fifty percent ?"

"Deal !" Minato said eagerly as he brought out his money pouch and hands her the money.

"Alright that seems about right ." The Tailor said counting through the money.

Minato the put on the coat immediately.

He like how it fitted him well, the color and the slimness.

"You seem to be enjoying it."

"Of course. Well then Bye Oba-san." Minato said as he headed off.

As he got out of the store.

"What the hell ?"

Minato saw a huge gathering of people.

"Wonder what going on. Well curiosity killed the cat, might as see if its worth it." Minato sighed tempted to see the commotion.

When he got there.

"Hai~, Hai~! It's everyone's idol~! Magical Levia-tan~!"said the voice

Minato faced palmed himself hearing the ridiculous tone of voice he would hear from some Mahou Shoujou anime.

As he got through the crowd and go a better close at the source of the voice.

"You've got to be kidding me ?" Minato said dumbfounded.

What he saw was some cosplayer as a Mahou-shoujou. She had black hair with twin pony tails to the side, blue eyes, and she had breasts the size of and adults.

Minato looked away from her chest.

"Man she's cute I guess." Minato said in his thoughts.

He shook his head to brush off his previous thought.

"Wait what am I saying. Tch I better get out of here before I get too interested in this."

"Hai~! Everyone~! Thank you for your kind supports~!" said the Mahou Shoujo with a wink.

The crowd surrounding her were taking photos of her doing poses and so on.

"Gezz is she some exhibitionist ?" Minato sighed

"WOOOAAAAAAAAAAAA~!" The crowd cheers due to her remarks and some of the adults even fainted due to her extremely cute wink and expression.

Seeing the cute expression Minato blushed.

"Dam what am I doing ? I shouldn't be attracted to something so childish." Minato said rubbing his temple to regain his composure.

The Mahou shoujou was doing some more poses.

"This is ridiculous I better head home."

Minato then walked away leaving the scene.

Even though Minato wasn't standing in front of the crowd. The Mahou shoujou knew someone was leaving which none of the others had done.

"HEY A MINUTE LITTE BOY PLEASE STOP ! " yelled the Mahou Shoujou,

"Aww fuck."

Minato then put his hood on and left.

"WAIIIIT UPP !" said the Mahou shoujou chasing after him.

"Who was that ?" asked one of the people in the crowd.

"I think that boy has a crush on Levi-tan."

"Really now ?"

"Yeah he was blushing seeing her do those poses."

"Aww how cute."

Meanwhile.

"I SAID WAIT UP ! "

"Damn she's fast better stall her." Minato said to himself.

He then turned aroud and fired a purple fire ball.

"Lets she how she deals with Dark Firaga."

The fire ball hit the ground in front of the Mahou-Shoujou causing a wall of dark purple fire.

"Heh now for my escape."

"Do you think thats enough to stop the great Levi-tan ? Think again !" yelled the Mahou Shoujou pointing her wand at the flames.

Minato turned around and saw that his flame wall was freezing up.

"What the how is that possible ? Unless she's some strong devil using Ice type magic. "

Minato was shocked to see that there was a person able to freeze his Dark Firaga.

Then his flame wall shattered into shards of ice. With a hit from the Mahou Shoujou's wand

"NOTHING CAN STOP LEVI-TAN ! ~"

"Tch."

Minato than ran at a faster pace.

"Damn why is she chasing after me? Is it because I left ? Well Im not gonna be captured by some Mahou Shoujou thats for sure."

Minato turned around his hand began to be enveloped in a cloud of darkness. The dark cloud faded away revealing a new sword. The sword's blade wa sred, purple and blue blade shaped like a demonic wing, a blue catlike eye was on the handle of the sword,and the handle itself consists of dark braids. The sword is called Soul Eater and it's his personal weapon.

The Mahou Shoujou managed to caught up with the boy.

She saw that the young man was wearing a black coat with a hood completely covering her face.

She then saw him in a fighting stance wielding a demonic looking sword.

"Oh so you want to fight Levi-tan ? Challenge accepted !" she said happily.

Minato thought of one word for the Mahou Shoujou...Childish.

"PREPARE YOURSELF LITTLE VILLAIN !"

The Mahou Shoujou leaped at him with her wand.

Minato blocked the attack sucessfully one handed with his sword.

"To think someone can block my Levi-Hit !" the Mahou Shoujou said in surprise.

Despite how it looked the attack was weak.

Minato could feel the strength of her wand pressing against his Soul Eater.

"Geez how much sweets does she eat ? "

Minato was suprised of how the Mahou-Shoujou's surprisingly strong strength.

The Mahou Shoujou than backed away.

"Well if you can handle my Levi Hit. Try this !"

The Mahou Shoujou then created a magic circle and it rapid fired rapid sharp icicles .

Minato then charged Soul Eater with his demonic energy and charged straight ahead slashing through the barrage of ice.

The Mahou Shoujou was impressed seeeing how he was able to break through her attack.

"And now..."

Minato finally broke through the attack and fired crescent shaped wave of energy at the Mahou Shoujou.

"EEK !" cried the Mahou Shoujou as she snapped out of her trail in thought as she created a magic circle to block the attack.

When the attack hit the magic circle it caused a huge explosion of energy.

The smoke cleared and the Mahou Shoujou was undamaged.

She then noticed that Minato was gone.

"Where did he ..."

"Behind you."

Minato was already behind her readying to strike her from behind.

"EEP !"

Just as his attack was about to hit.

The air was suddenly cold.

"Hah prepare to feel the power of my Levi Breeze !" yelled the Mahou Shoujou.

"Dam it."

The cold air was already freezing up his body.

"Do you surrender ?" She said already thinking she won.

"AS IF !" Minato yelled.

His body was suddenly glowing dark purple. The coldness on his body began to lessen thanks to heat from his irritation.

The Mahou Shoujou was then shocked to see that the boy in the black coat was able to break through her Ice magic and his demonic power was strong as well, seeing that it might be as strong as a high-class's.

Minato then brought out his wings and flew up.

"Now for the counterattack !" Minato yelled created two magic circles layering on top of one another in front of him.

The magic circles the magic circle glowed purple while the other glowed blue.

"Take this my Dark Lightning Flame !"

With the two magic circles it fired off a dark purple fire ball with a mix of blue lightning.

The Mahou Shoujou was surprised of how skilled the boy in the coat was. Seeing how he was able to use a double layer magic circle with a combination of two different spells.

"Good didn't have any drawbacks from using this combo. Since Im fighting a strong devil might as well test out my techniques." Minato thought.

"THAT WON'T BE ENOUGH !" yelled the Mahou Shoujou as she fired a beam of ice which collided with the incoming lightning covered fire ball instantly freezing it easily.

"What how is that possible even with the reinforced lightning it wasn't enough !?" Minato thought.

Minato noticed that there was more demonic glowing energy around her body.

"Dam maybe I should've surrendered. If I keep this up I might freeze." Minato thought.

"Do you give up yet ?" Serafall smirked sensing that he felt uneasy now.

Seeing that he was already exhausted and was low on energy, Minato sighed as he flew down as he dispersed his wings. He held up his hands in surrender.

"YESS ONCE AGAIN LEVI-TAN ALWAYS TRIUMPHS !~" The Mahou Shoujou said as if she was Tokusatu hero.

She then walked up to the boy in the black coat to see who was it.

"Now to see who the villain is underneath that hood." The Mahou Shoujou said as she pulled down his hood.

Seeing the identity of the hooded boy.

"A little boy ?" she said in suprise, shocked to see that boy was able to handle against her attacks.

She then noticed how cute he looked, his blue eyes and that silver spikey hair he had. He looked about to be the same age as her sister.

"Aww such a kawaii Villain-kun." The Mahou Shoujou said happily.

"Tch, what do you want ?" Minato asked in a rude tone.

*BONK*

"Itaii~ What was that for ?"

"That was for being a gloomy and trying to ignore me" said the Mahou Shoujou

"Gloomy?"

"Its because you looked gloomy when you saw me at the market."

"Well Im not so much of a happy person. " Minato said.

Then the Mahou Shoujou started putting her hands on his cheeks.

"Hey what are you doing?" Minato asked irritated

"Trying to make you smile " she said struggling to stretch his mouth into a smile .

Unfortunately, the power of stubbornness was strong in this child.

Geez you're mouth is hard" said the struggling Mahou Shoujou.

"I told you im not much of a smiling person."

After a couple of minutes of trying to make Minato smile, his mouth began to loosen. Allowing the Mahou Shoujou to finally stretch a smile on his face.

"Finally, see now you're smiling." said the Mahou Shoujou happily.

Seeing how she tried to make a random child like himself to smile was so amusing.

Minato began to laugh.

"Hey you're laughing." said the Cosplayer pouting.

"I'm sorry it just that its funny that you were trying to make me smile." Minato laughed.

"Well people should always have a smile on their face you know" said the Mahou Shoujou.

"I know.

Then out of nowhere the Mahou Shoujou began to pet his head.

"It's so soft." remarked the Mahou Shoujou in amazement seeing how his spiky hair was soft.

Minato blushed.

Seeing the blushing boy.

"Kawaiii !" exlaimed the Mahou Shoujou as she pulled him into hug with her cheek touching his cheek.

Minato was really surprise at this turn of events.

He wouldn't admit but this hug felt really good despite that her breasts were poking his chest and how he felt like he was some cuddly plushie.

She then broke off the hug.

"So whats your name?"asked the cosplayer.

"Minato Marchosis" I answered

"Well I'm Serafall Leviathan but you can call me Levi tan" she said with a pose.

"EHHH !?"

Minato couldn't believe that the Mahou Shoujou before him was one of the Four Great Satans.

But he also couldn't believe how childish she is.

"It's nice to meet you Leviathan sama" Minato said with a bow hiding the nervousness in his voice.

"Mouu~ you don't have to call me that" suggested the Satan

"Well allright, how about Sera chan ?" Minato suggested.

"I like that" said Serafall happily with a slight blush on her cheek seeing how a young boy like him easily adding the chan honorific to her name.

Minato couldn't believe he acutually gave a nickname to a Satan.

"Now what nickname should I give you ? " said Serafall thinking

"Now that isn't necessary. " Minato pleaded

"How about Mina-tan." suggested the Satan

"Mina-tan makes me sound like a girl." Minato said with uneasiness.

"True tee hee. Well how about Mi-tan then ?"suggested Serafall

"Okay." Minato said, who would later regret going with that nickname.

"Yay Mi Tan's my friend now !" said Serafall hugging him with his head over her shoulder.

Minato was blushing up a huge storm on his face. Also he could feel her bosom touching his chest.

"Hey Sera-chan, I need to head home now."

"Aw okay, well bye Mi-tan" waved the Satan as she walked away.

"What did I just do ?" Minato said face palming himself when he realized he was talking casually with a Satan.

"I swear my life is gonna go on a rocky path now." he said to him self.

Something told him that this wasn't the last time he would see the Mahou Shoujou/Satan.

"Well that was an interesting today." Minato said to himself as he teleported away.

**Marchocias Mansion.**

Minato arrived.

"Great now that's done Im gonna go take a nap." Minato said to himself as he entered.

Then suddenly.

"GACK !"

He was immediately caught in a hug.

"Welcome home Min-kun~" His mother said hugging him from behind with her cheek touching his.

"What the hell ! You can't just do that out of nowhere !" Minato said slipping out of her grip.

"Aw Min-kun so mean." His mother pouted childishly.

"Tch."

"Well anyway it's time to head over to visit the Gremory clan."

"And why the fuck do I have to go ? I rather..."

Minato was knocked out unconsciously.

"Azumi ?" Jenova said in surprise seeing that the maid was behind Minato.

"*Sigh* That brat is really stubborn. Well nows your chance to take him with you without resistance. Jenova-sama." Azumi said picking him up and carry him.

The two then headed to the carriage.

Jenova sat down and Azumi placed him laying down on his mother's lap per Jenova's suggestion.

"You know he'll get mad when he wakes up ?" Azumi said.

"Well he has to know the feeling of caring mother." Jenova said as she patted his head.

The two giggled.

Azumi bids them goodbye as the carriage left.

In the carriage Jenova began to stroke his spikes on his hair.

"Now lets see if Rias-chan gets a crush on you." Jenova giggled at the possibility of her son getting a first crush despite Rias already having her marriage arranged.

* * *

**Well hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter. Hope it was worth the wait for all of you. So if any of you think it's good, I'll keep on writing this. fic.**

**So anybody have any ideas what kind of power he should inherited from both his parents ? **

**Also for the maids and butlers for the Marchosias clan I'm using the ones from Majikoi.**

**Remember**** to read and review :)**

**Harem:**

**Minato's: Rias, Akeno , Koneko, Xenovia, Rossweiss, Ravel Serafall , Ophis, Miya , Karasuba, Serah from FF13, Aqua from KH, Ultear. (WIP) (Alpha undecided.)**

**Issei's: Asia, Irina, Meredy (WIP)**


	3. Chapter 3

**2nd Chapter**

* * *

As they head off to the Gremory Estate.

Minato was sleeping, he felt something soft and comfortable, his head was resting on.

He woke up to find himself on the lap of his mothers"

"!"

"Oh you're awake. Had a good nap ?" Jenova asks smiling.

Minato blushed and lift his head off her lap.

"Hmph. Just to let you know I didn't enjoy your lap okay." Minato huffed and turned away.

"Aw such a tsundere.' Jenova said hugging Minato.

"Oi you can't just..."

Minato being the tsundere he is, couldn't help put say that it felt comfortable when she's hugging him.

"Ara ? Min-kun are you blushing ?" Jenova teased.

Minato immeditaly got out of her hug.

"Tch as if, it wasn't comfortable or anything." Minato pouted turning his face away.

Jenova giggled but was a little sad that he didn't soften up and was still mad.

"Dam that Azumi knocking me out." Minato mumbled.

"So where did you get that new coat ?" Jenova asked.

Minato realized that he was still wearing the coat.

"I got this from the tailor." Minato answered as he dipersed it.

"Eh why'd you put it away."

"Because it was getting hot."

"So what have you've been doing lately ?"

"Why do you need to know ?"

"Cause you never answer your communication circle."

"Hmph I don't see why I have to answer seeing that I never got to any trouble."

"I see. You're a big boy huh ?" Jenova teased.

Minato sighed as he made a book appeared.

"What are your reading ?"

"..."

Minato was now busy reading over dark magic, to get new ideas for his techniques.

"So the corridor of darkness is basically the same as a teleportation magic circle. Maybe I can just use some dark energy and put it over the magic circle that way it's safe. Mmm so it will cause risks of being corrupted by darkness thats risky. Maybe I'll leave that ability and just focus on dark element enhancement to my spells." Minato thought.

Suddenly his book disappeared.

"!"

He looked to see his mother's hand had a magic cirlce.

"Tch I was reading that." Minato pouted.

"You're going to be playing with Rias so you don't have to be such a bookworm." Jenova said.

It seemed that Minato inherited her clan Dantalion's taste in research and the slight arrogance.

"Rias ? Thats her name ?"

"Yes. What do you like the name." Jenova teased.

"Isn't she suppose to have an arranged marriage with one of the sons in the Phenex Clan ?"

"How do you know that ?" Jenova asked surprised.

"Are arranged marriages among clans that secret ?"

Jenova giggled.

"Are you trying to pair me up with her ?"

"What makes you think that."

"Well I heard one of Phenex's sons that is suppose to marry her, is about four years older than her. So I'm guessing if you try pairing me up a boy with the same age as her it might cause her to change her mind and focus on me so that way she won't know about the arranged marriage until she's a bit older."

"You're seven years old and you're able to deduce these possibilities." Jenova said surprised

"Im part Dantalion what else could you expect ?" Minato said.

"I see." Jenova giggled

"Well might as well endure this."

"You make it sound like it's a bother."

"Of course Im a boy that has become overconfident in his own abilities and has to deal with mundane problems."

"Im surprise you admit you're cocky."

"Hmph let me know when we arrived." Minato yawned as he head over to Jenova's side and lay down on her lap.

Jenova was surprised at this sudden action.

"Don't misunderstand this action. Im only doing this because there are no pillows in the carriage so your lap would have to do." Minato said as he slept.

"Aw such a tsudere." Jenova said as she started to play with his spikes.

As she played with the spikes, she tried straitening it out with a comb. But the spikes went back together.

"How you got these spikes, I'll never know." Jenova mused as she enjoyed seeing how cute her son looked as he sleeps.

About an hour.

"Jenova-sama were here." said the rider of the carriage.

"Minato wake up." Jenova moved his shoulder.

He moved his head around and still slept.

"Hm I wonder if a kiss can wake him up ?" Jenova giggled.

She then leaned in to kiss the little sleeping beauty on the cheek.

Minato with his battle instincts active felt something come hear him. He immediately woke up and backed away doged the incoming kiss.

"What do you think you're doing !" Minato yelled while blushing.

His mother giggled.

"My did you enjoy sleeping on my lap ?"

"Tch I only slept a litte longer because I was exhausted from sparring with Hyumu-san." Minato said.

"Riiight. Well were here, wanna meet Rias-chan ?"

Minato opened the carriage door.

"Might as well, since were here." Minato said as he got off.

"I hope Rias-chan can tolerate him."Jenova sighed worrying her tsundere son will give her trouble.

**Gremory Estate**

"Hmph so this is it." Minato sighed.

*SMACK*

"Itaiii. What was that for ?" Minato asked holding the back of his head which his mother smacked with a harison.

"Can you go on a day without being an arrogant brat."Jenova sighed.

"Fiiiiinnnnne."

"Good." Jenova said as she held her son's hand.

"What are you doing ?" Minato said with an irate tone.

"What can't a mother hold her son's hand."

"Not when he has a familiar and goes up to the mountains and train."

"Well suck it." Jenova smirked.

Feeling the grip of his mother's hand, he couldn't help but feel a little happy and his heart beated a little.

"Tch what am I doing ?" Minato asked him.

"Well then shall we go." Jenova said dragging Minato.

"Tch. Maybe I can live up in the mountains."

As they went up

"Jenova it's been so long" said the woman as she walks up and hugs my mother

"You too Venelana" said my mother as she hugs her back.

They broke off the hug. Venelana notices Minato.

"Aw who's this cute little boy" asked Venela

"This is my son Minato" said my mother patting his head.

"Hello Minato-kun" Venela san greeted crouching down to me

"Hello, Venela sama " Minato said politely while trying to resist not glaring at his mother.

"Grayfia how are you doing" asked Jenova

"Im doing fine" answered the maid named Grayfia.

"So are you and Zechs gonna have that baby yet" my mother asked in a teasing tone.

"Jenova could you please don't talk about that kind of stuff in front of the children" said Grayfia blushing slightly.

"Mother who's that?" asked the girl.

"That's Minato, Rias he's Jenova's son and your new friend" said Venela

"A new friend? Yay" said Rias as she suddenly hugs me

"What the ?" Minato said startled by this sudden action

"Aww" commented the two mothers while Grayfia looks on smiling

"Hey get off me" Minato said trying to get her off, but no go.

"Minato let's play she said letting go of him and grabbed onto his wrist

"H hey wait a second" Minato said as he was being dragged away to who knows where.

"He's so shy isn't he" giggled Venela

"Yep and a tsundere too." said Jenova sighing at the eventual problems Minato will cause for poor Rias.

"Oh my that'll be troublesome. So is his hair always

Minato was brought inside the house of the Gremory Clan, which was big just like any other high class devil estate

"Hey where are we going " he asked still being dragged by the little death grip monster

"Oh sorry" she said as she stopped running

"Man do you have to grip me that hard ?" Minato said massaging his wrist.

"I'm sorry." Rias apologized.

"guess there was no exaggeration in the Gremory Clan's affectionate trait. Since Velenana-sama was apart of the House of Bael she's able to use the famed Power of Destruction. I already know that Sirzechs obtained that power and based on his stats in Rating Games he is a powerful wizard type. I wonder if Rias is strong ?" Minato thought.

"Its just that I'm excited to have a new friend besides Souna."

"Souna Sitri heiress of the Sitri Clan ?" Minato said getting out of his trail in thought.

"You know her ?"

"No I read what members are apart of each clan."

"I see."

"So why'd you hug me ?"

Rias blushed alittle.

"W well when Oka-sama told me someone my age was coming... I was happy to have another friend." Rias said shyly.

Minato couldn't help but find it cute to see Rias slightly flustered.

"Dam what am I thinking. I shouldn't find it amusing." Minato told himself as he massaged his temple."

"Is something wrong ?" Rias asks.

Minato snapped himself out of conundrum.

He smirked as he brought out his arm and poked her forehead.

POKE

"Ah mouu~ What was that for ?" Rias whined as she had her hands on her forehead.

"You're it." Minato smirked as he ran off.

"Mouuu~ Get back here !" Rias yelled chasing after her new spiky haired friend.

Minato was running out the estate smirking as he ran past the ladies as they were having tea.

Then Rias also came out running

"hey get back here" she yelled

"Rias what happened" asked her Mother as Rias stopped

"Minato tagged me so im it now" Rias pouted.

Jenova had an omg look, she thought she would never hear the day that her antisocial, stubborn, devilish brat would play with another child

"Rias are you sure he just poked you and ran" asked Jenova

"no he poked me and said I was it and ran off" said Rias

"Hey slow poke" said Minato whispering into Rias ear, surprising his mother seeing this action

"Hey !" Rias said trying to tag him, only to dash away by turning himself into shadows now appearing by the hill

"grrr" Rias now running after him

"Wow Jenova I thought you said your son has an attitude problem but it looks he doesn't" said Velena smiling seeing that it seemed that the two children are getting along

"I can't believe what I am seeing." commented Jenova seeing the smiling face her son had, which she never seen since he was a baby.

In the backyard of the Gremory Mansion.

"GET BACK HERE !" yelled Rias.

Minato who was standing on the tall branch of a tree smiled seeing the irritated red haired girl.

He chuckled.

"Heh so this is what is like to be sadist." Minato mused.

Rias started to look around for the spikey haired boy.

"Better make show myself before she might start using her Power of Destrcution."

Rias exhausted sat on the grass.

"Mou~ where is he." Rias pouted.

"Here I am." Minato smiled sitting next to her."

"YOU !"

Upon seeing the teasing boy, Rias immediately try to tag him, only for her to fall fall flat on the ground.

"Sorry but Im just to quick." Minato teased sitting on the other side of Rias.

"Hmph." Rias pouted turing her face away.

"Ara ?"

"Im not talking to you. Hmph."

"Ara, and we only just met."

"..."

"You're so cute." Minato said stroking her ahoge.

Rias blushed.

Minato moved her hand to his shoulder.

"Now im it." Minato said.

"Hmph."

Rias pulled her hand from Minato and turned away from him.

Minato chuckled as he summoned Kerberos.

Rias was startled to see the large familiar.

"Got your attention now huh ?"

"I is that your familiar ?" Rias asked pointing at Kerberos .

Kerberos answered by nodding and also grinning.

"His name is Kerberos."

"Eh isn't Kerberos a three headed dog."

"Lets just say this is a superior Kerberos."

"Can I pet him ?"Rias asks nervously.

"Sure go ahead."

Rias walks up to Kerberos.

*Growl*

Rias was startled and ran behind Minato grabbing his arm for securement.

"Hey Kero. You didn't have to tease her like that.

The Familiar smirked.

"Mouu~ You two are exactly the same." Rias pouted.

"Sorry. Go ahead and pet him, he won't tease I promise."

"You sure ?"

"Yes."

Rias let go of Minato and walked up to kerberos.

Kerberos kneeled down so Rias can pet him.

Rias started to stroke his main.

"Its so soft."

*Purr purr*

"Kawaii." Rias starts to pet it more and eventually Kerberos layed on his belly as Rias begins to rub."

"Yosh Yosihi good boy."

Minato chuckled, seeing how his Familar was acting like a kitten.

"So do you have your familiar ?" Minato asks.

Rias stops petting.

"No but I plan on getting one, once I get a couple of members in my peerage." Rias answers.

"I see."

"Did you go to the Familar forest ?"

"Nope I summoned him."

"Eh how did you do that ?"

"Well it started about two years ago."

**(Flashback)**

Dantalion Mansion.

Two years ago.

A man with silver hair and blueish green eyes, with a beard was walking in the hallway.

A small quake can be heard and light was coming out in one of the rooms.

"Tch what has that boy done now."

The man then opened the door to see a large purple magic circle glowing, lighting was was coming out the room was shaking.

A young boy had his hand out, which seems that he is initiating the magic circle.

"Hmph still not there yet. " Muttered the boy, seeing that the progress was getting slow and nothing came out of the magic circle.

"What are you trying to do ?" the man asks.

Minato picked up a book, which was bookmarked to page. He then threw it to the man which he caught.

The man stared at the bookmarked page, which was about summoning Famialrs by summoning. This method is usally complicated to due to the probabilties of a failed summoning, or a strong familar is summoned and kills the summoner.

"Oi if your Grandmother finds out about this when she's gets back. She'll have my head you know that ?" yelled his grandfather.

Minato just stood their as the magic circle was busy erupting energy.

"Can't handle it get out." Minato said as he was busy focused with the summoning process.

"Little brat."

As the magic circle still glowed something seemed came out.

"Heh." Minato smirked.

The creature rised from the magic circle, a white lion with pointed ears, and an armored bone tail.

*ROAR*

"Thats the demon Kerberos, to think that a child would be able to summon him."muttered his grandfather.

The beast then began to breath fire around its surroudnings.

His Grandfather immedialty made a barrier.

Minato however.

"Minato stay back !" his grandfather yelled as he prepared to attack it with a spell.

The young boy however.

"How funny it is to see the head of the Dantalion clan, to be scared of a mere familiar. Heh it must be the old age." Minato chuckled as he kept walking to the fire breathing familiar.

The familiar stopped as it stared at the approaching boy.

"Stop." Minato said with his hand out.

The familiar feit the power emanating from the young boy. It surprised the familar that a young boy like him was emanating that kind of power, and it didn't seem that the young devil was afraid of him.

So the familiar kneeled down and lowered his in ackowledgement of being the Familar.

Minato smiled as he petted his head.

"Looks like were gonna be friends." Minato said.

The lion growled in acknowledgement as a magic circle appeared on top of Minato's hand signifying the contract between them.

"You can drop the barrier old man." Minato chuckled.

"Grr you brat I outta."

"Dear what happened ? asked a woman around her near forties with Silver hair and bluish green eyes.

"Sweetie I can explain..."

"Obaa-san, I summoned my own familiar." Minato said cutely as he pointed to Kerberos.

"My, thats amazing Minato-kun. Why don't you and Kerberos leave the room while I have a word with your ji-chan."

"Hai." Minato answers as he and his familiar walk out of the room.

He then stoped at his grandfather.

"You are so gonna be whipped." Minato smirked evily at the situation his Grandfather will have to face wrath of his Grandfather.

"You little..."

"Well be outside in the back yard Obaa-san." Minato says.

"Okay Minato-kun."

Minato and Kerberos left.

"Now then explain why you let our grandson use a summoning method."

"Well dear it was his fault and..."

As Minato and Kerberos were walking, they heard screams of agony and loud noises.

**(Flashback End)**

"Well thats how I got him." Minato says.

Rias was resting against the side the side of Kerberos.

She had an shocked look, seeing how Minato seemd to be skilled, seeing how he got a powerful familiar.

"I wanna do that too !" Rias says excitedly.

"Hoh, I think you're to young for that." Minato says.

"But you're the same age as me." Rias retorted.

"Well I had a lot of knowledge and experience with magic."

"Then can you help me ?" Rias asks with a puppy dog eyes.

The two mothers and Grayfia were observing the two children.

"So your son seems reckless."

"Try arrogant after my Mother found out, she almost put my father in a deep coma."

"Minato-kun seems to be mature seeing how's he treating Rias like a child." Venelana giggled.

"Sorry Rias but I can't."

"EEHHHH !? Why not !?" Rias asked.

"Because you seem to be impulsive and I think the spell will break if you don't focus."

"Yes I can !"

"Really can you stand for about forty minutes and have your hand out in front of a magic circle while maintain its shape ?"

Rias thought for a moment.

"Mou~ Thats too complicated."

Minato patted her head.

"Sorry." Minato grinned.

Rias stood up, huffed and walked away.

"Where you going ?"

"To get away from you. You meanie !" Rias yelled heading off.

Minato sighed.

"Guess I went a little overboard with the teasing huh ?"

Cerberus nodded.

"Sigh I better go after her." Minato said as he headed off to where Rias was.

Forest

"Baka Minato baka baka baka ." Rias muttered.

Rias was mad that her supposedly new friends, was nothing but a teasing jerk. But she did liked him, seeing how somewhat nice he is, his hair on the hand looked cute."

"I wonder if his hair is sharp." Rias thought if she try touching his hair.

Then suddenly.

"AAHHH" Rias screamed.

Meanwhile.

Minato heard the scream from Rias.

"Dammit what did trouble did she get to." Minato said as he ran.

Keroberos ran next Minat and gave him a look.

"Its not what you think. I just don't want to cause any conflict with Gremory clan, if their little heiress were to die."

Keroberos smirked.

"Tch lets go."

As the two arrived.

There were groups of people wearing black robes and one of them was holding Rias over the shoulder, who was sleeping.

"Hoh isn't that that the heir to the Marchosias Clan ?" asked one of the devils.

"Yes I think it is."

"Tch so I suppose you peons are apart of the Old Maou Faction ?" Minato asks sighing at dealing with another foolish problem.

"Oh it seems this boy is smart. Thats right we are apart of the True Maou Faction." one of the Devils answered.

"And do pray tell what is the benefit of taking the heiress of the Gremory Clan as hostage ?"

The Old Maou Faction Devils had tick marks on the heads, hearing the arrogant tone of the boy seeing how he viewed them as nuisances.

"If you must know this will be a declaration of war." The devil said proudly."

"Pfft. HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Minato laughed as if he heard the most stupidest thing ever.

The devils were irritated to see a boy laughing at them, as if he viewed their goal as something idiotic.

Minato stopped as he huffed in exhaustion.

"Okay okay. Man that was a great laugh."

"Tch enough of this get him !" ordered what seems to be the leader.

A devil came at him as it tried to grab Minato.

Minato smirked.

In an instant the arms of the Devil were slashed into cubes.

"GAAAHH !" yelled then disarmed devil as blood spurted out.

Minato was now wielding Soul Eater and their was no blood on it.

"Wow that was like cutting butter." Minato remarked seeing how his blade slashed through the arms so easily.

A magic circle appeared on the disarmed Devil's chest.

"Hoh so you can use a magic circle without you arms. Thats surprising."

Energy began to form in the magic circle.

"TAKE THIS !" yellled the bleeding devil.

Just as the magic circle was about to release its attack, a magic circle appeared infront of the charged magic circle.

"Too slow." Minato sighed.

The attack fired hitting the magic circle which blocked it causing the energy to build up between the two circles causing it to explode along with the devi.

"Next." Minato said.

"YOU BASTARD !"

Another devil came at him and he was wielding a sword.

Just as the devil was about to slash downward at Minato.

Something was pierced into the devil.

The other Devils were shocked to see a blade sticked through their fellow member's head.

The sword then began to twist to the side and...

*CRACK*

The Devil's head split opened causing blood to spurt out.

"What the hell is this child !?"

Minato then swung his sword down to the open headed devil slashing him and half, causing the both halfs to be burned into nothing by dark purple flames.

"Sigh. Anyone else ?"

The devils were horrified and shocked, seeing how can that child can brutally kill.

He pointed his sword at the one holding Rias.

"I suggest you give her back or your death will be more gory then the others." Minato threatened his eyes full of killer intent, causing the the devil to shiver and fear.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR GO ALREADY AND HEAD TO THE RECEIVING TEAM !" ordered the lead kidnapper.

The Devil holding Rias immediately fled.

"Hoh ? A chase then."

Minato turned to his familiar.

"Kerberos deal with this trash."

The familiar stared at him giving him a "Are you kidding me just one guy ?"

"Just deal with him." Minato said as he disappeared in a flash of darkness.

The familiar sighed.

"Heh a beast against me a High-class. I'll end you."

Kerberos was then covered in purple energy.

At the level Kerberos energy it was easily an ultimate's class.

"What how can a filthy beast like you..."

In an instant Kerberos charged the devil.

The Devil tried to use his own demonic power to block the attack.

Kerberos went past him.

The devil sighed in relief thinking that the attack had no effect.

But suddenly energy began to errupt from the devil's chest which gave it an x mark.

"What the how..."

The x mark on his chest began to widen out as more energy began to came out.

"This can't be even I who am..."

At that moment the devil exploded without leaving any remains.

Kerberos then began to scratch it's ear and sighed at dealing with such a weak opponent.

**Meanwhile.**

Minato was leaping from tree to tree.

"This is more fun then flying. Thank you Azumi for teaching me shinobi skills" Minato said to himself

Minato sensed a couple of energies up ahead.

"Tch about six one of them seems to be ultimate class. Well this could be interesting." Minato said as he sped up.

**At the Arrival point.**

The devil holding Rias arrived.

"What took you so long !?" asked one of the devils.

"Im sorry we ran into some trouble." apologized the devil holding Rias.

"Tch where are the others."

"...Dead Im afraid."

"Well what are you up against."

"...The heir of the Marchosias clan."

"A CHILD YOU HAD PROBLEMS WITH DEALING WITH A CHI..."

Suddenly the yelling devil was hit by a kunai knife straight on the forehead.

On the handle of the kunai, the paper with the japanese kanji began to glow.

*BOOM* The head of the head devil exploded of causing a geyser of blood erupted.

"WHAT THE !?"

More Kunais were shot hitting the other devils straight on the fore heads.

Energy chains began to came out of the ends of the kunai connecting up the other kunais together.

*ZAP*

Blue electricity began to activate electrocuting the connected devils devils.

All the devils were electrocuted, their bodies began to burn, and eventually turn to ash.

"Heh too easy and a success." Minato smirked.

"Tch You fool you were followed !"

"Thats not all..." said Minato said.

The remaining to devils began to look around to know where the voice came from.

Suddenly the devil holding Rias, had his arms cut off.

"GAAHHHH!"

With his arms fallen Rias was dropped.

In a blur of shadows, Rias was snatched.

"...He also failed." Minato said as he held Rias in a princess carry style.

"You brat..." said the angered Ultimate-class.

Rias began to move around, she opened her eyes to see Minato, and she realized he was carrying her in a style where the prince saves the princess.

"Minato.."

Minato notices that Rias was now awake.

"Are you alright ?" Minato asked in a concerned tone.

Rias nodded.

Minato chuckled.

"Now you know that you should not wander too far." Minato said with a teasing smile.

"Im sorry." Rias apologized.

A blast of fire came out of the forest burning down the disarmed devil, while the Ultimate class backed away.

Kerberos arrived.

Minato gave Kerberos a look and he nodded.

"Rias Im sorry."

"For what ?"

"This." Minato smired as he threw Rias down."

"AAAAAAHH !"

Rias was thrown straight.

Kerberos leapt to her hand caught her with his back which she manage to sit on, by using her devil wings to maneuver.

"MOU~ Minato you baka !"

"Kero, go." Minato ordered.

Kerberos nodded and left.

"MINATO !" Rias yelled.

Minato got down from the tree.

"So are you the boss of this little mission ?"

"Hmph, you must be the heir of the Marchosias clan."

"Guilty. So shall we begin ?" Minato said as he brought out two kunai knives.

Meanwhile the three woman were looking for the children.

They then saw Kerberos coming out of the forest with Rias on his back.

"Oka-sama !" Rias yelled.

The three woman went to her and the familiar.

"Rias are you alright !" Venelana asks her daughter.

"I'm alright but Minato..."

"What about him ?" Jenova asks.

"He still over there. " Rias said as she pointed deep in the forest.

"What happened ?" Venelana asks.

"Some people kidnapped me, Minato came and saved me. So he's dealing with the last devil."Rias answers.

Hearing what Rias said, Jenova immediately went into the forest.

"Don't worry Min-kun Mommy's coming " Jenova said to herself.

"Grayfia please assist her." Venelana ordered.

Grayfia nodded as she followed Jenova.

Back to the battle,

"Is that all ?" Minato asks as he was yawning.

"How can this be ?" asked the devil who was now covered in burn marks and bruises.

Minato fired a bolt of blue lightning at the devil.

"Gah !"

"Its simple you're weak." Minato answers bluntly.

The Devil was dumbfounded to think he was about to be defeated by a child.

"I guess I have no choice then."

The devil then took something out it was a snake.

Minato had a confused expression but then felt tremendous power coming out of the snake.

Just as the devil a put the snake in his mouth, he swallowed it.

Even though he could've have dispatched the snake. Minato wanted to observe it's effects.

Suddenly more power began to erupt fromt the devil.

The Devil stood up.

"AHAHAHA, now do you see child it is you who is weak now !" declared the devil.

"So that snake gives him an increase of power, interesting. He's about a Satan's level by old Maou standards, but it must be temporary." Minato observed.

The devil fired a powerful beam of energy at Minato.

He dodged the incoming attack, as he jumped high with an added effect of a magic circle which increased his agility.

"Too easy."

Minato sensing the snake in the Devi's body, threw a kunai at the glowing part of his body.

The Devil fired an attack destroying the kunai.

"Is that all !?" mocked the devil

"Nope but this is."

*STAB*

The Devil was stabbed at his right side destroying the snake in his body.

"Like I said before, you are weak." Minato said with a look of disgust as if he was killing something too disgusting to be trash.

He pressed his Soul Eater in more until the blade was poking out of his body.

"GAH"

"Die."

Minato slashed upward, slashing through his right side, making his right side not connected to his body.

"GAAAAAH" The Devil screamed in agony.

Minato then swung with Soul Eater in a fast speed, slashing the Devil into cubes, the cubes then stacked into a pyramid.

"And now to burn them."

Minato pointed Soul Eater at the meat pyramid, a magic circle appeared at the tip of the sword firing Dark Firaga, burning it to ash.

"What a horrid smell." Minato commented, covering his nose from the horrid smell of burning flesh.

"MIN-KUN !"

The spiky haired devil turned to see his mother and the Strongest Queen.

"Hmm, oh you two are here."

Jenova immediately ran to him checking his body for any injuries.

"Hey, Im alright okay I didn't went close combat on them much." Minato assured.

*BONK*

"ITAI ! What was that for ?" Minato said rubbing his head with one hand.

Jenova had her hand on her hips and huffed.

"That was for going of on your on."

Minato sighed.

"Well its not my fault for high-class devils such as yourselves didn't sense any Old Maou Faction members around the area."

The two woman were surprised that the Old Maou Faction were on the move now.

"Tch, will I better go and see if Rias is okay, otherwise she'll be mad at me for making her go back." Minato rubbed his temple.

"So you care for Rias."

Minato sighed again.

"Don't be ridiculous, Im only doing this so I can build up an alliance with her." Minato scoffed.

"But were already friends with the Gremory."

"Im only aiming for one member I can easily negotiate with is all."

Minato jumped away leaping from tree to tree.

"He really is a tsundere." Grayfia chuckled.

"Sigh, I wonder if he can even get a girlfriend in the future." Jenova sighed.

**Gremory Mansion.**

Minato arrived out of the forest.

"Well that was interesting."

There were fast footsteps approaching.

"Hm ?"

The was a red blurr approaching and...

"GAH"

Minato fell on his butt as he was tackled.

"BAKA !"yelled Rias who was now on top of him.

Rias was hugging him tight.

Minato was confused on why would she show this much concern for him, even though they just met today.

"...Im sorry." Minato apologized.

Rias let go of him and stared at him for a bit.

She then began to pet his head.

"Wow they're so soft !" Rias exclaimed as she was enjoying touching his spikes.

Minato sighed.

He was busy thinking about that snake the Old Maou Faction member had used.

"Well it looks like I have to do some more training." he said to himself.

"Aw look how close you two are."

Minato turned to his mother along with Venelana and Grayfia.

"Don't get any ideas." Minato scoffed.

Later they were now inside the Gremory Mansion.

Rias decided to take Minato to her room.

When they got in.

"Wow." Minato said in surprise.

Rias's room was filled with various figures and posters from different animes.

Rias then went to a shelf and picked up a particular figure.

Minato was gazing at the other miscallaneous items Rias had.

He was gazing at them with interest.

"Maybe I should start watching some anime." Minato said to himself.

Rias then ran to him.

"Minato look at this." Rias said holding the figure by the bottom of the stand.

The figure was of a young man wearing a uniform for some military organization, he was wielding a big broad sword, and what was also ironic was the hair accept it was blond.

Minato stared dumbfounded at how a character has the same hairstyle as him.

"His name is Cloud Strife." Rias said.

"I see."

Rias started to look back and forth from the figure to him.

She then giggled.

"Hee hee, you and Cloud look almost alike." Rias laughed.

Minato began to have a migraine.

"Ah no, Rias."

"Hm what is it ?"

"Do you think Im good enough to be your friend ?" Minato asked with a little uncertainty in his voice.

Rias titled her head in confusion.

"Eh what do you mean."

"Well we basically just met each other and..."

Rias cutted him off.

"Oh I see. Well it's just that when you saved me from those people. I think I trust you now and even rely on you."

"I see."

Rias then put the Cloud figure on her desk.

"So does this mean we're really friends now ?" Rias asks with hope in her eyes.

Minato seeing those eyes, couldn't help but feel bad.

He then breathed in a little.

"Yep I guess we are." Minato said smiling.

Rias immediatly tackled him into a hug falling down onto her bed.

"Yippee, I have a new friend now." Rias said happily.

"So tight..." Minato muttered, as he felt a death grip worse then Azumi's headlock.

The maids looking in Rias's room, were giggling seeing the predicament, the spikey haired boy was in and saw how cute he looked blushing.

Rias then got off him.

"So does this mean we get to see each other every day now ?" Rias asks.

Minato sat up.

"Not all the time, since I have my studies, training, and other matters I have to attend."

"But you're the same age as me. Why do you have so much things to do ?"

"It's best to build up your arsenal to prepare for the future."

Rias titled her head in confusion.

Minato patted her head.

"You'll understand when you're older."

"BUT WE'RE THE SAME AGE !"

Minato chuckled.

"Are you teasing me ?" Rias asks with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Ara ara, what makes you say that." Minato smiled devilishly.

Rias huffed had her arms cross and turned away from him.

Minato chuckled enjoying teasing Rias.

"So I guess Im a sadist." Minato said to himself as he realized he enjoys teasing Rias.

"Min-kun, Its time to head home, you can have a date with Rias tommorow." Jenova teased.

Minato got off the bed and made a stomp sound."

"B b baka ! Don't jump to conclusions like that." Minato said blushing as he walked out of her room.

"Wait a minute." Rias said as she went to give get the Cloud figure.

Rias ran up to him.

"Here, for you."

Jenova stare at the figure and Minato back and forth.

She then had a realization.

Jenova had her hand covering her mouth trying to hold her laugh, at how Minato's hair was similar to the figure.

Minato sighed knowing what his mouther was laughing at.

He then sighed and went to Rias's desk.

Rias and Jenova were curious what he was going to do.

He found a piece of red construction paper.

His hands began to move in a fast pace as he started folding the paper.

In about ten seconds.

"Done." Minato said satisfied with the work he has finished.

He walked up to Rias holding an red origami flower he made.

"Here."

Rias eyes widened in surprise of how Minato made the flower.

"It's so pretty." Rias exclaimed.

"Here let me put on you."

Minato said as he made a hair clip appeared in his hand attached to the flower, and then clipped it onto her head.

Rias blushed.

"Awww." Jenova and Velana, who just came said seeing this moment.

Minato turned to the two woman.

"D don't get the wrong idea, I just want to give her something in return for her little gift is all."

"Such a tsundere. So this is the boy that saved my precious Ria-tan." a man with long crimson hair said.

Minato's eyes widened seeing that man.

"You're Sirzechs Lucifer right ?"

"And what if I am ?" Sirzechs questioned.

"I heard that you really care about your sister. But it seems you didn't made it on time to save her yourself, which I had to do." Minato sighed in disappointment.

Sirzechs suddenly felt a slashed sensation, seeing how a young boy was doubting his care for his sister, and how it made Sirzechs lazy.

"He has a mouth Jenny." Sirzechs commented.

"Yep and he's such a tsunedere."

"Jenova-sama whats a tsundere ? " Rias asks curiously.

"Its when someone pretends to be mean, but acutally he/she likes that person a lot."

"Oh so you llike my sister huh ?" Sirzechs asks in a protective siscon tone.

Minato faced palm himself.

"Mataku, I can't believe a child is a Satan." Minato sighed at the irritation of the Satan's somewhat immaturity.

Everyones eyes widened seeing a child disappointed of a Satan.

"So Minato likes me ?" Rias asks with her face blushing.

"THATS IT ! Im leaving." Minato yelled as he created a magic circle and teleported himself away.

"..."

Grayfia pinched Sirzechs.

"ITAIII, Gwayfia that hwuts."

"That was making a fool of yourself in front of our guest." Grayfia sighed.

Sirzechs sniffled.

Jenova sighed.

"Well what do you think of him ?" Jenova asks.

"Well he seems to care for Rias, so I think he would be a good choice for the future plan." Sirzechs answers.

**Marchosias Mansion.**

"Tch I can't beleive this is happening to me."

He then saw a man with black hair with a silver streak, wearing a dark blue robe, a sword resting against his waist.

"Oh you're home early Minato." said the man.

"Tch, yes."

"So wheres your mother ?"

"Still at the Gremory's."

"You left her ?"

"What do you think ?"

"So how was meeting Rias ?"

"Tch she's okay I guess."

"You like her don't you ?" teased his father.

*POW*

Right in the gut.

"UGH." Drake groaned as he held his stomach.

"Asshole." Minato said as he went upstairs past his fetal positioned father.

"So how was it ?" Azumi asked.

"It was okay."

"Whats with the figure ?" asked the blonde haired maid, Stacy.

"It was a gift."

"Wow already hitting it off nicely." teased Stacy.

"Did you give her anything in retur ?." Asked the black haired maid Lee.

"I made her an origami flower."

"Ara, did you put it on her hair ?"

Minato was steaming with embarrassment, so he stomped to his room.

The three maids giggled.

He then went into his room and closed the door.

Keroberos appeared snickering.

"Shut up !"

His familiar stopped and yawned as he sleeps.

"What am I going to do now ?" Minato asks himself as he thought of many possibilities to get out of his current dilemma.

* * *

**Hope all of you enjoy the chapter remember to Review :)**

**So for my update schedule for this fic, I'll upload the next chapter the same time when I'm done with Devil Bringer's chapter. Or should I just do it any time ? You guys decide**

**Also I updated the OC bio, adding the power he inherited from his Parent's clans. Still need a power for Marchosias got any suggestions ? It can be any made up power**

**Harem:**

**Minato's: Rias, Akeno , Koneko, Rossweiss, Ravel, Serafall , Ophis, Miya , Karasuba, Serah from FF13, Aqua from KH, Ultear, Altira/Saber, Leila from Code Geass, Tifa from FF7. (WIP) (Alpha undecided.)**

**Issei's: Asia, Raynare, Irina, ****Xenovia, ****Meredy (WIP)**


End file.
